


Eyes in the Dark

by Ibreathebooks_42



Series: DC [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Hal has missed some things, Timeline What Timeline, bat dad, sleepy Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42/pseuds/Ibreathebooks_42
Summary: Hal notices something odd during a meeting of the Justice League





	Eyes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble as I try to get back into writing.
> 
> ~~Also, I am writing this while sleep deprived and thus it is getting shoved into Anon until I decide it won't shame its siblings...so~~ please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Huh *pokes at fic* I don't quite remember writing this, or posting it, but it seems to have turned out alright XD

At first Hal thought too little sleep and too much coffee was making him see things.  But then it happened again. “Uhh, Bats? Why is your cape _ looking _ at me!?”  This brought Wonder Woman’s speech to a halt and almost everyone turned to look first at the Green Lantern, and then at Batman.  Or rather, at the pair of eyes blinking out from the dark depths of his cape. 

Actually, now there were  _ two _ sets of eyes returning the bewildered stares of the Justice League.

“Nightwing is sick.” Batman growled out, as if that somehow answered the question.  Although apparently Superman somehow gained a greater meaning from those three words as he nodded in understanding.

“Wha...what does that…who’s Nightwing?”  Hal got the I-can’t-believe-I-have-to-put-up-with-your-stupidity-Jordan Batglare™ in response.  It was a rather common reaction admittedly.

“Nightwing is my eldest.” He stated calmly as one hand reached back into his cape and pulled out….a KID!? Who the hell let Spooky near their kid? And why?  Hal’s thoughts were further derailed when a second kid was produced from the darkness, slightly older than the first one it seemed. The more brightly colored of the two seemed to be leveling a mini Batglare™ from behind his mask at everyone else in the room while the other kid just blinked tiredly.

Wait a moment…

“ _ YOU _ HAVE  _ KIDS _ ?!”


End file.
